Never Been Kissed
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: This story is SasuNaru. It is very, very similar to the movie Never Been Kissed. I try to change stuff so that it's not the exact same. *ON HOLD*


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does. (Evil smirk.)

Sasuke: That's right. (Evil smirk to put author's to shame.)

Naruto: (blush) No one owns me.

Sasuke: I beg to differ.

Naruto: (Sticks tongue out at Sasuke)

Sasuke: Keep it in your mouth dobe.

Naruto: Or what?

Sasuke: (Eviler smirk than before.)

Naruto: (Runs away) Pervert!

Sasuke: You asked… (Chases after Naruto slowly.)

Me: On with the story!

_**Never Been Kissed**_

"Hey brat!" I heard as my boss threw a pen at my head. I was currently sitting in a meeting with my boss and fellow employees. We were discussing our latest issue of _The_ _Konoha Times. _

"What!?" I yelled as I rubbed the small red spot where the pen made contact with my head.

"Wake up!" Tsunade yelled back. "We're discussing _you're_ article!" She looked as if she were going to throw something else at me.

"Okay, I'm up!" I sat up straighter and crossed my arms across my chest. "How is it?"

"It's terrible! Did you have to make it so boring?! You write about gossip and trends… high school stuff! _This_ was about school lunch and how _you_ think it should consist of ramen!" She threw a copy of my article at me.

"It _should_ consist of ramen!" I yelled. "This article was one of my best works!"

"Exactly!" This confused me. "If this is the best you can do… I'll have to send you back to the-"

"Don't you dare! I refuse to work there again!" That was a horrible place. It made me shudder just thinking about it.

"Then you better get your act together! Why do you think I allowed you to work here?!" She turned to Iruka, "Find him another topic to write about. Make it good!" She turned back to me, "You better work harder from now on. Leave… everyone!" And the meeting was over.

"Naruto you don't need to make Tsunade yell like that," Iruka told me sweetly as he placed a fatherly arm around my shoulders.

"I know Iruka-sensei. She's the one who had to get mad at me. I don't purposefully try to make her yell at me. It's not fun, believe it or not." He laughed at my words.

"Let's go get some ramen? I'll buy."

"I would love to!" I yelled as I started to drag Iruka onto the elevator. We walked out the front door and headed for Iruka's car. It was a dark green jeep with a little stuffed dolphin in the front and back window. We climbed in and drove to my favorite ramen shop.

It wasn't very crowded so we were quickly ushered to a table. We ordered and waited. Then I heard the front door open and I turned to investigate because that was my curious nature. Iruka often told me that I was too nosy.

A tall man stood at the door. He was pale and very handsome… His black hair fell lazily into his eyes. He wore sunglasses that covered his eyes from view and this disappointed me. Iruka poked my cheek when he caught me staring. I turned back to look at Iruka.

He had a mysterious look in his eyes. "Who is _that?" _he asked like we were two girls talking about the newest singer in a famous boy band.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to know?" he joked. He has known my sexual preferences for a long time. He was the first person I told. He was like a father to me. When I told him I didn't like girls he wasn't surprised. He only laughed and said, 'It's about time you told me!'

"No, do you?" I joked in return. Iruka was also gay.

He blushed, "He's too young for me. Go talk to him."

I glanced at the man again. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I couldn't help but notice again that he was extremely good looking. The raven hair was slightly spiked and looked 100 percent natural. He looks as if he just came out of magazine. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and khaki pants. The sunglasses were still in place.

Then he looked over at me and took off his glasses.

My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were beautiful and onyx. Those dark eyes were fixed on me and I couldn't bring myself to turn away. I felt my cheeks heat up. Then the raven stranger smirked and turned away. He was now focused on the person who had just walked in. I turned to face Iruka and our food decided to arrive at that same moment. I dug into my ramen and ignored the confused looks Iruka kept giving me.

We finished our ramen and I didn't feel like eating any more than one bowl and this had Iruka worried. I usually eat at least three. "What's wrong Naruto?" he asked as he placed a hand on my forehead.

"Nothing," I said as I blushed.

"Is it that guy from earlier?" he asked in an if-you –say- no -you're- lying voice.

"No," I answered shortly. He laughed at me as he stood up and started to leave. "Sure…" he said sarcastically, "I believe you."

"Good," I said as I followed him. I tried not to look at the raven haired man as we passed him. I thought that if I did my face would turn all red. That would have been embarrassing. Iruka however couldn't help but stare and smile as we walked by.

I punched his shoulder when we got outside. "Why were you staring?!"

"Why _weren't_ you?" he said back. "Well maybe that's a good thing…" he said secretively.

"What are you talking about? That makes no sense."

"Well if you were staring you would have seen him staring at _you._ That could have ended badly," he joked.

We had walked to Iruka's car and were now getting in. I playfully punched his arm. "Ha Ha."

We buckled and were about to start driving off when someone tapped on Iruka's window. I turned and almost fainted when I saw Mr. Good looking raven! He was smiling slightly and handed something to Iruka before pointing at me. He walked away before I could recover myself. Iruka burst into a fit of laughter as we drove off. He handed me… my wallet.

"No way!" I yelled. "He must think I'm a total dunce!" I covered my face with my hands and listened to Iruka's laughter the whole way back to the office.

"It's not that bad Naruto," he said as we got out of the car.

"You're not the one who looked like a total idiot in front of a very handsome guy."

"That's true," he said as he burst into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up already! It's not that funny anymore!"

"What's not?" asked a familiar voice. I hit Iruka in the stomach to insure that he didn't say anything to this new person.

"I fell down the stairs when we were walking outside," I lied.

"I'm sure you did… to bad I couldn't have been there."

"Shut up Kiba," I said to my dog loving friend. He was currently holding his dog Akumaru in his arms. The two were never seen apart.

"What are you doing here Kiba?"

"I was bringing you my company. Isn't that enough?" he asked with a mock hurt voice.

"Hinata's not here, dog boy," I told him.

"I'm hurt, foxy. Can't I come and visit my room mate without being accused of looking for girls?"

"Nope," I smiled.

"Well fine then. I'll see you at home." He started to walk away and then turned around abruptly. "Bye, friend."

"Bye," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. This was our usual ritual. We have been best friends since kindergarten. We never part ways without a hug. Kiba has never cared that I'm gay. He was the second person I told.

"Don't be late. Tell Hinata I said hello," he said as he walked away.

"Bye!" I yelled after him. "Let's go Iruka. Tsunade is going to want to know what you found for my new story. What _did _you find?"

He smiled at me before answering, "You'll find out later." He ignored my questions regarding the subject and walked to his office. He locked the door so I couldn't get in.

"No fair! Open up!" I yelled as I pulled on the door.

I heard a muffled yell that sounded like no. I stormed off to my own office when I finally realized that trying to break into Iruka's office wasn't going to work. "Well my assignment better be good for all of this secrecy," I grumbled as I slammed my door. I sat down angrily at my desk that was decorated with fox plushies and other random things. I had some pictures too.

My door was slowly pushed open to reveal Hinata. She was very shy and quiet. Her face had an almost permanent blush and when she talked she stuttered. "N-Naruto? Tsunade w-wants t-to see y-you."

"Thanks," I smiled at her but I really felt like frowning. Tsunade was probably going to yell at me again. I followed her out the door and down the hall to Tsunade's office. She didn't follow me in and I was left alone to bear Tsunade's wrath.

"Hello Naruto!" she said with a hint of evil behind her smile. I'd seen this look before so I knew that something bad was about to happen…

"Sit down, please," she said gesturing towards a chair in front of her desk.

"I'll stand thanks."

"Suit yourself. Well Iruka and I have found a new story for you…" she didn't continue but looked at me to see if I wanted to interrupt, "it's going to be big and involve a lot of research…" She looked at me again. "You're going to be undercover in high school…" She looked at me yet again, "as a student…" This pause was extremely long and I was about to complain when she finally finished her sentence, "a female student."

I stared at her. The news hadn't completely sunk in yet. She sighed in relief when I didn't start yelling. That did not last long.

"WHAT!? A **FEMALE**!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I was now leaning over her desk. She flinched slightly at the loudness of my voice.

"Naruto calm-"

"DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS BETTER BE A _**JOKE!**_"  
"It's not a joke Naruto," she said calmly. "You are the only one who can do this-"

"WHAT ABOUT HINATA?! SHE'S AN ACTUAL GIRL!"

"She gets too nervous and won't be able to keep this a secret."

"WELL WHAT ABOUT SAI?! HE ACTUALLY RESEMBLES A GIRL!"

"No Naruto. Only you can do it and get it done properly. Sai is too well known. Too many people know his face. Besides, I think you'll like these new people. You have a make over meeting tomorrow." She threw an evil smirk at me as I turned to leave. "You might want to shave your legs… unless you want the make-up crew to do it for you." Then she slammed the door behind me before I could yell at her again.

"**IRUKA?!** WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled as I walked, well rather ran to his door. I heard his laughter and felt my anger grow. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Iruka laughed at me while he stayed in the safety of his office for the rest of the day. I finally went home after sulking in my office. I wanted to wait for Iruka but he never came out.

"Kiba! I'm home!"


End file.
